


Intoxicate

by yu3910



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Summary: -張員瑛&宮脇咲良-背景架空-非典型ABO-汽水A&葡萄O
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 14





	Intoxicate

‖

不對勁。

宮脇咲良從甫睜開眼睛那刻，便一直認為今日會發生些大事。寬大的雙人床卻只有她一人，顯得她孤零零的。身為關係中的年長者，她得羞赧的承認，自己的確拉不下臉率先示弱。縱然她是鐵石心腸，也快要抵擋不住張員瑛裝作若無其事的示好。明明先吹響冷戰哨音的是宮脇咲良，但張員瑛卻沒有多說什麼，而是直接把家裡最舒適的床榻讓給了她。

有可能是年少時落下的病根，宮脇咲良的脖頸和腰間偶爾會犯些老毛病。如果又剛好遇上張員瑛的發情期，那才稱得上真正的大事不妙。吵架歸吵架，和小朋友鬧得不愉快也得上班，宮脇咲良認命的起身盥洗。走出房間，發現高挑的張員瑛蜷曲著身子，在沙發上勉勉強強的度過夜晚，看起來怪可憐的。宮脇咲良走回臥房，拿出一條毛毯蓋在她身上，要是張員瑛感冒了也會苦到自己。

沒辦法讓張員瑛起床時噘著嘴餓肚子，擅長口是心非的宮脇咲良還是忍不住留下一份早餐在餐桌上。既然金采源都能準時來接金珉周下班，想必研究室最近應該是沒有什麼大型實驗，張員瑛這個缺乏睡眠的傢伙大概會一路睡到下午。宮脇咲良的右眼皮跳得很勤，左思右想也得不出什麼結論，她抱持著亂槍打鳥的想法點開了手機內建的行事曆。

“小朋友的發情期”七個大字赫然出現在她的手機螢幕上，被特別標示的日期正好顯示著這週末。到頭來全是白擔心一場，宮脇咲良鬆了一口氣，也就放心的投身在工作裡。目睹了宮脇咲良全程表情變化的金珉周用手肘戳了戳本田仁美，想詢問她的想法。然而本田仁美也只是聳了聳肩，Omega們倒是還沒演化出能夠和彼此心電感應的能力。

午餐時間，眾人本以為熟悉的面孔會來給宮脇咲良送手作便當，沒想到推測錯誤。宮脇咲良只是走出辦公室，張員瑛也沒有出現，這下引起了所有人的好奇心。於是當宮脇咲良返回辦公室時，座位上出現了和等待獵物般的鬣狗相差無幾的同事們，權恩妃還大剌剌的坐在她的辦公椅上，宮脇咲良不禁搖了搖頭，看來這是場硬仗。

︳

「給你一個機會解釋今天員瑛為什麼沒有來送午餐。」身為全辦公室資歷最久的大前輩，權恩妃一開口便是直搗黃龍的重點發問，讓後輩們朝她投射了極度崇拜的目光。宮脇咲良眼看在劫難逃，只好順從的、一五一十的全數招來。敘述內容包括整件事情的前因後果，在場所有人無一不擺出正欲專心聆聽的模樣。

「我跟她吵架了。」還有宮脇咲良擅自開始的單方面冷戰。

她本想輕輕帶過，不願多作其他無謂的解釋。但對於眾人的八卦之心來說，這幾個字根本不夠她們塞牙縫，挖掘深處的秘密才是她們興趣所在。權恩妃望見幾名後輩們面面相覷、不知所措，看來又需要經驗老道的她親自出馬了。

「別想用幾個字就糊弄過去，員瑛那孩子恨不得把你捧在手心上，怎麼可能會跟你吵架。」金珉周、本田仁美和曺柔理三人對權恩妃分析語句的出彩能力感到相當敬佩，宮脇咲良貌似是招架不住了，嘆了一口氣後雙手一攤，無可奈何的開口。

「……你們都知道打抑制劑對身體不好，前陣子我出差也就算了，結果前陣子她為了不耽誤實驗進度，偷偷瞞著我打了。」宮脇咲良話音剛落，眾人便陷入了一片沉默。論這件事情的嚴重程度，沒有人能夠比身為Omega的她們還要心知肚明。在日常生活中強勢的Alpha們，只會在發情期時展露出不為人知的一面，也是Omega們少數能夠略佔上風的時段。金珉周點點頭，她依稀記得金采源同她說過那個實驗可不能有一絲變數。

「但比起吵架，現在更要注意員瑛的發情期固不固定，有些抑制劑打了之後會擾亂發情期時間的。」素來冷靜理智的本田仁美不急不徐、有條理地說道，一旁的金珉周和曺柔理也以點頭如搗蒜的方式表示同意。她們的擔憂當然不是無中生有，而是要避免一些糟糕的情況。

宮脇咲良和權恩妃最有力的前輩組合，兩人常常會一同處理完最棘手的文件再下班，在部門的地位重要到本田仁美、金珉周和曺柔理甚至無法想像在緊要關頭時缺少宮脇咲良會有多麼慘不忍睹。

「看在你們感情快要失和的份上，今天准許你提早下班。」權恩妃頑劣的小孩子心性總算藏不住，調侃可謂信手拈來。宮脇咲良忍住翻白眼的衝動，大略收拾桌面後，大步朝辦公室外走去。

早晨那向來準得令人嘖嘖稱奇的直覺又開始出現，宮脇咲良不免懷疑是不是張員瑛出事了。

︳

打開大門，宮脇咲良差點兒沒被滿室清爽的汽水味兒弄得腿軟，勉勉強強藉著牆壁的輔助站穩身子。那句話原本是怎麼說的來著並不是特別重要，真正讓她出乎意料的是，第六感準的出奇。

——張員瑛的發情期提早來了。

一步步靠近那信息素四溢的中心，細細碎碎的啜泣清清楚楚的進入宮脇咲良耳裡。輕輕推開虛掩的木門，果不其然，映入眼簾的即是床榻被衣物淹沒的畫面。以往張員瑛築巢只會弄亂半個衣櫃的衣服，但這次不同，宮脇咲良能夠感受到信息素蔓延的比往常更為猖狂。

當她掀開一件又一件的服飾，這才看見在服裝堆積而成的海洋裡縮成一團的Alpha。宮脇咲良緩緩慢慢地坐在床沿，等待嗅覺靈敏的張員瑛甘願放開那毫無作用可言的被子。正如她所料，張員瑛慢慢睜開了那雙紅通通的雙眼，茫然若失的焦點逐漸聚集在宮脇咲良身上。張員瑛扔開僅僅沾有少許Omega氣息的薄被，進而來到具有強烈吸引力的宮脇咲良面前。Omega這下才完完整整的看見Alpha的面容，張員瑛連鼻子都哭紅，漂亮的桃花眼紅了個透徹。

宮脇咲良深知張員瑛和她是同一種性格，屬於不常在人前落淚，寧願在獨自一人的夜晚將這些淚水一股腦兒的宣洩出來。所以宮脇咲良能看到張員瑛哭泣的樣貌時，便只有發情期。宮脇咲良緩緩地捧起張員瑛精緻的臉，以雙脣吻住她紅潤的眼角，似乎是默許了Alpha接下來做出不論踰矩與否的行為。

張員瑛急躁的自宮脇咲良的下巴吻起，以脣齒造訪她稜角分明卻一點也不兇狠的下顎線條，以及恰到好處的臉頰肉。張員瑛的脣瓣走過那令人沉淪的眼尾，撥去宮脇咲良的瀏海，在她光潔飽滿的額頭落下足跡。最甜美的事物必須受到最極致的待遇，張員瑛不躁動了。她小心翼翼的含住宮脇咲良的下脣，再侵略性的佔領上脣。張員瑛伸出舌頭有意無意的觸碰，細細用舌尖數著宮脇咲良的脣紋。

擅長運動的張員瑛就肺活量而言，當然比厭惡踏出室內的宮脇咲良好上許多。在她意識到年長的Omega就快喘不過氣時，才結束這綿長而細密的親吻。不過耽溺在原始本能裡的Alpha失去了給予Omega適度休息的憐憫，宮脇咲良還沒來得及調整好呼吸，柔軟的耳垂便被張員瑛擒住。Alpha以虎牙咬住，來回移動的摩擦讓Omega蹙起眉頭。敏感的張員瑛瞬間張開嘴巴，本來只是氤氳的眼眶霎時間裝滿水氣，宮脇咲良沒辦法，只好繼續放任下去。

張員瑛一路向下遊歷至宮脇咲良白皙的脖頸，顫顫巍巍的在上頭印上幾個痕跡。襯衫的釦子一顆顆的被解開了，形狀美麗的鎖骨自然展露無疑，張員瑛迫不及待的湊近。Omega的生理構造相當敏感，禁不起Alpha刻意的舔弄，宮脇咲良的手指放入張員瑛的髮間。按捺不住的小孩子想替姊姊脫去胸前的束縛，卻怎麼樣都無法達成目標，急得像隻得不到獵物的幼獸發出嗚咽。

將Alpha個性摸透的Omega微微笑起，手伸至背後幫小孩子完成願望。在衣料摩擦時便做好綻放的準備，粉嫩的春櫻在張員瑛細長且骨節分明的手指催化下盛開。好似是被眼前的畫面給震懾住了，Alpha愣了幾秒鐘，隨即才以脣舌取代指尖。綻開的櫻花變成了甜蜜蜜的漿果，張員瑛吸吮著，不願讓任何一滴汁液浪費。

當張員瑛毛茸茸的腦袋移動至宮脇咲良緊實而平坦的小腹時，Omega終究是敵不過內心羞怯。她咬住下嘴脣，並且將放在Alpha髮裡的手拿出遮在眼睛前方，透過指縫碎裂的視線看著張員瑛。宮脇咲良本以為張員瑛不會注意到自己羞澀的反應，沒想到大錯特錯。Alpha輕巧的握住Omega的手腕，睜著盛滿水霧的眼眸，無辜至極的望著她。

那澄澈無波的眸子好像在無聲的詢問著她——姊姊，是因為我技術太差嗎？為什麼你不願意看我呢？

宮脇咲良搖搖頭，將遮掩住張員瑛目光的幾綹髮絲給勾至Alpha的耳後，捏了捏張員瑛的臉頰。

︳

小孩子總會哭得抽抽噎噎的把前戲做得完整，溫柔得一塌糊塗，就是為了不讓姊姊因為留下陰影而對性事產生抗拒感。在社會擁有崇高地位的Alpha誠然不必如此顧慮Omega的感受，可張員瑛從小就厭惡所謂的刻板印象。明明同樣生而為人，憑什麼不同性別要受到差別待遇。對於Omega的疼惜，Alpha會將其藏在泛紅的眼角裡。

看著在本能支配下玷污姊姊的痕跡，小孩子稀里嘩啦的哭泣。張員瑛的淚水猶如斷了線的珍珠，撲簌簌不間斷的流下，在宮脇咲良的鎖骨匯聚成一座溫溫柔柔的湖泊。宮脇咲良的心軟得亂七八糟，張員瑛總能不經意的闖入她內心最為柔和的地方。小腹感受到了有個硬梆梆的物體抵著，張員瑛濕潤的狗狗眼垂下，不敢對上宮脇咲良的眼睛。

不論經過多少次發情期，張員瑛在床事方面總像個青澀的少年人，面對生理反應害羞的紅了臉。宮脇咲良的右手向下探去，解開了棉褲的結，她與張員瑛的腺體僅剩下最後一層布料的距離。張員瑛脹得生疼，可她不想操之過急，便輕柔的撥開宮脇咲良的手。Alpha自行褪去那層遮蔽，多多少少與身高成正比的傢伙直挺挺的站起，Omega無可奈何的勾起脣角。

前端早已濕漉漉的，說明了張員瑛的慾望即將燎原。宮脇咲良的甬道溫溫熱熱，也足夠滋潤迎接她的到來。Alpha紅著眼眶，下身對準了目的地，卻總差了那麼一分一毫。Omega微微抬起頭，吻上Alpha日漸凜冽的下顎線，宮脇咲良與張員瑛比起來迷你許多的手嘗試握住腺體，將它放入做好潤滑的秘徑。

興許是命中注定，張員瑛和宮脇咲良緊密的結合，也許是Alpha與Omega天生適合交媾。起初Alpha怕Omega承受不住，只是小幅度的抽插。顯然宮脇咲良不滿足，摟住張員瑛的脖頸，微幅擺動腰肢。Alpha天生的狼性當然也不淺嘗輒止，接著帶給Omega的是毫無章法的抽動。斷斷續續的嚶嚀自宮脇咲良的齒間溢出，張員瑛泛著霧氣的眸子掩蓋出一閃而過的兇猛。

Alpha很擅長拿捏Omega的情緒，一開口輕喚姊姊，腺體便被夾得更緊。張員瑛克服宮脇咲良緊貼的內壁帶來的障礙後，變本加厲的將脣貼近她的耳旁，繼續喚著姊姊，還不忘更大幅度的進出。張員瑛的腦袋瓜順著插弄的動作靠近宮脇咲良後頸的腺體，壞心眼的伸出舌頭試探。宮脇咲良被弄得七葷八素，破碎的詠嘆調從櫻脣裡逃出。

眼看宮脇咲良距離抵達巔峰不遠，張員瑛加快了出入的速度與力度，Alpha劇烈的抽弄仍在Omega的承受範圍。伴隨宮脇咲良釋放的喟嘆，泊泊湧出的液體源源不絕、氾濫成災，一點一滴的打濕了張員瑛的腺體。在張員瑛噴薄而出的幾秒鐘後，腺體竟意外的成結。Alpha的瞳仁再次泛起水光，不知所措的想抽出，深怕Omega有一點點厭棄。不過宮脇咲良安撫性的順著張員瑛的背脊，還稍稍轉動身子讓那顯得有些透明的腺體落在張員瑛眼裡。

張員瑛破涕為笑，張著替她增添一絲痞氣的虎牙咬下，注入清涼的汽水味道，同時完成了兩種標記。

「明明都在成結了，為什麼還是喜歡咬腺體呢？」宮脇咲良笑著撫平張員瑛沾上汗水的頭髮，她的小Alpha現在這個樣子像極了一隻剛從水裡跑出來的薩摩耶。

「這樣才能確保姊姊全身上下都是屬於我的。」張員瑛孩子氣的埋在宮脇咲良的頸窩，聲音變得悶悶的。

看來她是徹底沒救了，就連小孩子沒有安全感可憐兮兮的模樣也覺得可愛的緊。

︳

想起今天是上班日的最後一天，張員瑛趕緊向金采源請了假，免不了是一頓調侃。張員瑛望著在懷裡睡到香甜的宮脇咲良，小孩子不忍心將累壞的姊姊從美好的夢鄉中叫醒，於是輸入另外一個號碼。電話接通前，張員瑛緊張的嚥下幾口唾沫。

「喂？恩妃姊，我想幫さくちゃん請個假。」張員瑛為了要掩飾自己的堂皇，接連輕咳幾聲。

「方便問問你們昨天做了什麼嗎？」權恩妃的八卦之心熊熊燃起，抱持著渺茫的希望，想從張員瑛的口中撬出些許資訊。

張員瑛停頓幾秒，隨後壓低了嗓子，深怕被遊戲訓練出靈敏聽覺的宮脇咲良給聽見。

「咳、大概就是……造人運動之類的。」


End file.
